slipsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:FTL means (Spacecraft)
2nd French-Tunisian war France *Location: close the location of the war +4 *Tactical Advantage: Siege equipment +5 *Nation Per Side: France (L), Africa(LV), Sardinia (MV)= 9/5 = 1.8 - 2 *Military development: +20/7 = 2.85 =+3 *Economic: +20/7 = 2.85 = +3 *Motive: Attacking to enforce political Hegemony +11 (Non demo,supported by people) *Chance:6 **Edit count 2445 **2443/10: 188.0769 **188.0769*pi :590.861 *Nation age:+5 *Population:+28 *Participation: +10 *Number of troops: 200.000/ 40.000 = 5 *Total: 82 Tunisia *Location: +5 *Tactical Advantage: +3 Fortifications? *Nation Per Side: Tunisia (L) = 5/13 = 0 *Military development: +7/20 = 0 *Economic: +7/20 = 0 *Infrastructure +7 *Motive: Defending from total annihilation +10 *Chance:1 *Nation age:+0 *Population :+6 *Participation: +10 *Number of troops: 40.000/200.000 = 0 *Total:42 Discussion France VS Trier France *Location: close the location of the war +4 *Tactical Advantage: Siege equipment +5 *Nation Per Side: France (L), Burgundy(LV), Lorraine (LV)= 11/11 = 1 *Military development: +54/42 = +1 *Economic: +60/60 = +1 (Much Larger economy, Larger Colonial Empire) +15 = 16 *Motive: Attacking to enforce political Hegemony +28, (Troop morale high) *Chance: **Edit count 2445 **2443/10: 188.0769 **188.0769*pi :590.861 *Nation age:+5 *Population:+28 *Participation: +10 *Number of troops: 200.000/ 25.000 = 8 *Recent wars:-8 *Total: 98 Trier *Location: at the location of the war +5 *Tactical Advantage: no defense, Open field +1 *Nation Per Side: Trier (L), Julich(LV),Zweibrucken (LV)= 11/11 = 1 *Military development: +42/54= +0 *Economic: +60/60 = +1 *Infrastructure:15/0 = 15 *Motive: 12 **Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: +5 +5 +5 = 15 **+3 (Non demo,supported by people) **Low morale -6 *Chance: **Edit count 2445 **2443/10: 188.0769 **188.0769*pi :590.861 *Nation age:+3 *Population: +7 *Participation: +10 *Number of troops: 25,000/200,000 = 0 *Recent wars:-18 *Total: 37 Invasion of Venezuela. Colombia (Attacker) *Location: +4 *Power:4 (medium land and navy) *Development:5 military=5*4=20 *Motive:Taking territory of similar culture:4 **modifiers: Demo supported by people +4 *Chance:413''1''=1 *Industrial strength:+2 *Population: Less than 30 mil, larger than opponents= 4 *Allies: Colombia (L)=10 *Nukes;N/A *Recent Wars: N/A *Total:49 Venezuela *Location:+5 *Power: 3 (medium navy small land.) *Development: 2 military 1 eco 1 infra=5*3=15 *Motive: Defending a nation=+8 **Modifiers: Gov not supported (under Colombian influence since the start of the game)-5 *Chance:5 *Industrial Strength:+2 *Allies: Venezuela (L)= 10 *Nukes: N/A *Recent wars: N/A Total: 40 Result ((49/(40+48))*2)-1=0.101123595505618 (0.101123595505618)*(1-1/(2(5)))=.091 French-Austrian War France *Location:4 *Tactical advantages: 5 (Siege equipment) *Nations Per Side: Hispania (L)France (L) Scandinavia (L) Burgundy (L) Africa (L) Lorraine (LV) Inca (M) Chiribaya Wamani (MV), Byzantium (L) =37/15 = 2 *Military: 160/80 = 2 ***France:20 ***Scandinavia:20 ***Burgundy:20 ***Lorraine:20 ***Africa: 20 ***Byzantium: 20 ***Croatia: 20 ***Hispania: 20 **Modifiers: *Economy:~140/80 =+2 .+5, +3, +3 , +3, +3, +2 +2, +1, +1,+1,+1,+1,+1 **Modifiers: Larger Empire +5 Much larger economy +10 *Military Modifiers: +10, +5, +5 *Expansion:-1 *Infrastructure:N/A *Motive:+12, +5, +5,+5 +3,+3,+3 **Modifiers: +6 *Nation Age:+3?? *Participation: +10 *Chance: *Population: +8 +10 *Recent wars: at least -4 *# of Troops: 700,000/240,000 *Total: Austria and Friends *Location:5 *Tactical advantages: +2 *Nations Per Side: Austria (L), Bohemia (L) Luxembourg (L) *Military: 90 *Economy:~ 60 **Modifiers: Large economy +5 *Expansion:0 *Infrastructure:20 *Motive:+13 *Nation Age:+5 *Participation: +10 *Chance: *Population: +8 *Recent Wars: *# of Troops: 700,000/240,000 *Total: Result Discussion West Front France *Location:4 *Tactical advantages: 5 (Siege equipment) *Nations Per Side: France (L)Burgundy (L) Africa (L) Lorraine (LV) Sardinia (LV) 21/15 = 1 *Military: 100/60 =2 ***France:20 ***Burgundy:20 ***Lorraine:20 ***Africa: 20 **Modifiers: +10, +5, +5 *Economy: 100/60 = 2 **Modifiers: Larger Empire +5 Much larger economy +10 *Expansion:-1 *Infrastructure:N/A *Motive:+12, +3,+3,+3 +3 *Nation Age: 5 *Participation: +10 *Chance: *Population: +8 +2 *Recent wars: at least 0 *# of Troops: 300,000/240,000 *Total: 98 - 5 = 93 Austria and Friends *Location:5 *Tactical advantages: +2 *Nations Per Side: Austria (L), Bohemia (L) Luxembourg (L) *Military: 60 *Economy: 60 **Modifiers: Large economy +5 *Expansion:0 *Infrastructure:20 *Motive:+13 *Nation Age:+5 *Participation: +10 *Chance: *Population: +8 *Recent Wars: *# of Troops: 300,000/240,000 *Total:68 - 5 = 63 Result 93/(93+63)*2-1= 0.1923 = 19% Discussion South Front Spain *Location:4 *Tactical advantages: 5 (Siege equipment) *Nations Per Side: Hispania (L) Italy (L) Savoy (L) Genoa( L) Morocco(L) Inca (M) Chiribaya Wamani (MV), Byzantium (L), Croatia (L) =35/15 = 2 *Military: 140/60 = 2 ***Byzantium: 20 ***Croatia: 20 ***Hispania: 20 ***Italy: 20 ***Morocco: 20 ***Genoa: 20 ***Savoy: 20 **Modifiers: *Economy:~140/100 =1 **Modifiers: Larger Empire +5 Much larger economy +10 *Locations Bonus: +23 *Military Modifiers: +10, +5, +5 *Expansion:-1 *Infrastructure:N/A *Motive:+12, +5 +4, +5 +4 *Nation Age:+5 *Participation: +10 *Chance: *Population: +8 +10 *Recent wars: at least -4 *#of Troops: 350,000/240,000 *Total: 132 Austria *Location:5 *Tactical advantages: +2 *Nations Per Side: Austria (L), Bohemia (L) Luxembourg (L) Elsass-Lothringen (LV) Swabia (LV) 21/35 = *Military: 100/140 *Economy: 100/140 **Modifiers: Large economy +5 *Expansion:0 *Infrastructure:20 *Motive:+13 *Nation Age:+5 *Participation: +10 *Chance: *Population: +8 *Recent Wars: *#of Troops: 300,000/240,000 *Total:68 -5 = 63 *131 /(132+68)*2-1= 0.3538 = 35% Northern Front Scandinavia *Location:20 *Tactical advantages: 5 (Siege equipment) *Nations Per Side: Scandinavia(L), Iceland (LV), Schleswig (LV) = 11 *Military: 60/40 =2 ***Scandinavia:20 ***Iceland: 20 ***Schleswig: 20 **Modifiers: +10, +5, +5 *Economy: 70/60 = 6 **Scandinavia: 20 **Iceland: 20 **Scleswig: 20 ****Modifiers: Larger Empire +5 larger economy +5 ***Location modifiers:+3, +1 , +1 *Expansion:0 *Infrastructure:N/A *Motive:7+5+5+6-3 *Nation Age: 5 *Participation: +10 *Chance: *Population: +8 *Recent wars: at least 0 *# of Troops: /240,000 *Total: 89 Austria and Friends *Location:5 *Tactical advantages: +2 *Nations Per Side: Brandenburg (L), Pomerania (LV)= 7 *Military: 40/60=0 *Economy: 40/60=0 *Expansion:0 *Infrastructure:10 *Motive:+9+5-3 *Nation Age:+5 *Participation: +10 *Chance: *Population: +8 *Recent Wars: *# of Troops: 300,000/240,000 *Total:68 - 5 = 53 Result Discussion West Front Revision Expect by Feud France * Location: 4 * Tactical advantages: 5 (Siege equipment) * Nations Per Side: France (L)C.Burgundy (L) Africa (L) Lorraine (LV) Sardinia (LV) Bourbon (LV) Anjou (LV) Saluzzo (LV) Vendome (LV) Provence (L) Alencon (LV) Savoie (LV) Valois (LV) D.Burgundy (LV) * Military: 280, 1 * France:20 * Burgundy:20 * Lorraine:20 * Africa: 20 * Sardinia: 20 * Modifiers: +10, +5, +5 * Economy: 280, 1 * Modifiers: Larger Empire +5, Larger Economy: +5, * Expansion:-1 * Infrastructure:N/A * Motive:+64 **France: 7+4 =+11 **C.Burgundy: 3+4 = 7 **D.Burgundy +3 **Africa: 3+4 = 7 **Lorraine: 3 + 6 = 9 **Sardinia: 3 **Bourbon: 3 **Anjou: 3 **Saluzzo: 3 **Vendome: 3 **Provence: 3 **Alencon: 3 **Savoie: 3 **Valois: 3 * Nation Age: 5 * Participation: +10 * Chance: * Population: +8 +2 * Recent wars: at least 0 * of Troops: 300,000/240,000 1 * Total: 129 Austria and Friends *Location:5 *Tactical advantages: +2 *Nations Per Side: Austria (L), Bohemia (L) Luxembourg (L), Alsace-Lorraine (LV), Trier (L), Jülich (LV), Zweibrücken (LV), Cologne (L), Cleves-Mark (LV), Paderborn (LV) = 48/21=2 *Military: 197/100, +2 **Has not lost any of the previous three wars: +10 **Mobilized for war: +5 *Economy: 182/100 = 2 * Venice +2 *Expansion:0 *Infrastructure:+0 *Motive:+61 **Austria: 9+4 **Bohemia: 3+4 **Luxembourg: 3+4 **Alsace-Lorraine: 3+5 **Trier: 3+4 **Jülich: 3 **Zweibrücken: 3 **Cologne: 3+4 **Cleves-Mark: 3 **Paderborn: 3 *Nation Age: 5 *Participation: +10 *Chance: *Population: +8 *Recent Wars: 0 *# of Troops: 300,000/240,000 *Total: 94 - 21 = 73 **Austria - 7 **Bohemia: - 7 **Luxembourg: - 7 Result 129/(129+73)*2-1 = 0.2772 = 28%